


Up In The Air

by crazyforkazer



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:38:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1826593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyforkazer/pseuds/crazyforkazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie shares a secret with Tyler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up In The Air

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soi saucer](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=soi+saucer).



Jamie was settled back in his seat, pillow perfectly adjusted and had just closed his eyes. He was hoping to catch a nap on the flight back home from Anaheim. He was so tired, mentally and physically. He was usually too wound up to sleep after a game, but not today. He was just about to drift off when he felt his seat shaking violently. His eyes popped open, and he looked around nervously, fearing the worst.

 

“Damn it, Tyler! What the hell?” Jamie huffed, once he realized his teammate was the source of the shaking. Jamie wasn’t really that angry, but he was playing it up and silently hoping Tyler didn’t notice the panic in his eyes.

 

“Sorry, man, didn’t mean to wake you.” Tyler’s voice was sheepish as he slid down in to the seat next to Jamie’s.

 

For a few seconds, Jamie was like a deer caught in headlights. He couldn’t help staring at Tyler’s face, noticing the flush in his cheeks, and the way his hair was curling up at the ends like it always did after a game, post-shower. Not that Jamie noticed these things. And he wasn’t distracted by them _at all._

Tyler bumped in to Jamie’s shoulder to get his attention. “Earth to Jamie….” Tyler sing-songed.

 

Jamie bent down to grab his ipod from his bag under the seat, trying to force himself to calm down. He dug around in his bag for his earphones, taking extra time to find them, before mumbling something back to Tyler.

 

Tyler waited until Jamie was upright again to ask, “What did you say?”

 

“Nothing, don’t worry about it.” Jamie fiddled with the ipod in his hands, pretending to go through his playlist, avoiding eye contact with Tyler.      

 

“Jamie, dude, c’mon… what’s up? Tell me.” Tyler paused for a second. “I know you’re upset about the game. I mean… we all are, but you can talk to me.” Tyler gently tugged on the sleeve of Jamie’s dress shirt. “Please.”

 

Jamie was weak when it came to Tyler, always giving in to whatever he asked for. But he wasn’t ready to talk to Tyler about what was really bothering him, not yet, not here.   Jamie heaved a sigh and scrubbed his hands over his face. “I can’t. I’m sorry. It’s nothing personal... I just….”.

 

Tyler leaned in closer, and grabbed Jamie’s wrist, holding it firmly. His thumb was resting over Jamie’s pulse. Tyler was quiet for what seemed like forever. Finally, he spoke, voice low and deliberate, so as not to attract the attention of the other guys scattered around the plane.  


“Jamie, I can feel your pulse – it’s racing. You haven’t seemed right all day. I know something’s wrong, but if you can’t talk to me, just promise me, that… that you’ll find somebody to talk to about what’s got you so messed up.”

Tyler stopped talking, but kept Jamie’s wrist in his grip, dropping it down low between the seats, so the guys across the aisle couldn’t see. He knew he wasn’t doing anything wrong, but he didn’t want the guys to get any ideas and start teasing Jamie or giving him shit. He rubbed slow, soothing circles in to Jamie’s wrist, trying to calm him down.

 

Jamie kept his eyes straight ahead but could feel his pulse rate slowing down and his breathing returning to normal. With Tyler as a distraction, he hadn’t even noticed that the plane was off the runway and already in the air. Jamie relaxed back against his seat, letting his head drop back.

 

Jamie licked his lips, clearing his throat, surprised by how dry it was. “Tyler, Tyler, Tyler”, he repeated like a mantra.

 

Tyler turned to face Jamie, waiting, but never dropped his wrist. After what seemed like hours, Jamie finally moved, shifting in his seat. Jamie looked at Tyler – really looked at him. He saw nothing but support and openness and friendship. He could admit the truth to Tyler, at least the part of it that didn’t scare the hell out of him.

 

“Tyler”, Jamie said again, and his voice cracked. “You’re right. Something has been bothering me. The truth is, I’ve been keeping a secret from you, from the entire team. I’m not sure how you’ll feel about me once you know what it is.”

 

Tyler squeezed Jamie’s wrist, silently encouraging him to continue, afraid that even speaking might spook him.

 

Jamie decided to just blurt it out, so in a jumble of words, he finally admitted one of his biggest fears, and what he viewed as one of his own personal weaknesses. “I’m afraid, no, make that terrified – to fly.” Jamie blew out a breath, and felt a weight lift from his shoulders.

 

Tyler was stunned in to silence by Jamie’s admission. When Tyler finally spoke, it was with a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. “Seriously? That’s what’s been bothering you?” Tyler finally let Jamie’s wrist drop, using his now free hand to squeeze the back of Jamie’s neck.

 

Jamie leaned in to Tyler’s touch, probably a little longer than necessary, but loving it regardless. “Yes, yes…. I’m afraid to fly. I didn’t want the guys to know, coach, _you_.” Jamie could feel his face burning with embarrassment, and couldn’t bring himself to meet Tyler’s eyes.

 

Tyler gently placed his thumb under Jamie’s chin, tilting his face up. “I will say this, that is totally **not** what I was expecting you to say. But it doesn’t change for a second how I think about you or how I feel about you. Jamie, I… “. Tyler stopped.

 

Now it was Jamie’s turn to wonder if Tyler was holding something back. He gave Tyler a questioning look, but Tyler stayed silent. Suddenly, Tyler reached for Jamie’s ipod. He put one earphone in his ear, and held the other out to Jamie.

 

“What are you doing?”, Jamie asked, bewildered. Tyler silently tilted his head close to Jamie’s, so they could both hear the song that was playing.

 

Then, Tyler turned toward Jamie, smiling slyly and waggling his eyebrows. “You’re gonna need distractions, right? When you fly? Trust me, this is just the first of many distractions that I can think of.”

 

Jamie’s mouth dropped open slightly. He couldn’t have heard that right, could he? He stared at Tyler, speechless. “Are you? Are you, saying what I think you’re saying? Segs, come on man, don’t bull-shit me.”

 

“Jamie, I’m just saying, when we get home to Dallas, we need to have a nice long talk about flying the _friendly_ skies and what that could mean for us.” Tyler took a quick look around the plane to notice most of the guys were sleeping or watching movies. He took advantage of the moment to plant a quick, firm kiss to Jamie’s lips. Before Jamie could respond, Tyler gave him his trademark grin, and jabbed one of the headphones in his ears, leaving his head right next to Jamie’s the rest of the flight home.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday fic for my awesome friend, soisaucer! She asked for a Tyler/Jamie fic, with the setting on the team plane. I hope she enjoys and she may even convince me to write another chapter! Please forgive any mistakes, as this is not beta'd.


End file.
